Waiting As Emotions Run High
by Nikkitaa
Summary: The rest of the family sits at home and wait as Alice and Bella run off to save Edward. Emotions run high and guilty tempers flare. Mostly in Jasper's point of view


_**JPOV**_

I was always exceptionally good at keeping my emotions controlled, but this was too much. As the rest of the family become increasingly worried and Rose felt even guiltier, I couldn't take it anymore. As my own despair and anxiety creeped out, the others felt even worse.

Rosalie and I had never had problems before, but she was the reason that Alice and Bella were walking into a death trap at this very moment. I cared for Alice beyond anything else and that was obvious, but life would not be the same without Bella and Edward either. They were a part of this family and this was tearing us apart.

"This is all your fault Rose." I screamed, completely losing control as my despair one over, "For once could you not just have kept your mouth shut. We all know that you don't like Bella, but Edward is your brother. How could you do that?"

"He had a right to know" she sobbed glaring at me

"It was not up to you to tell him. What did you think he was going to do. Just move on and say oh well?" I demanded

"What would you have done" she hissed at me "Left him in the dark"

"Of course not" I growled back "I would have waited and told him after Alice had checked it out, or at the very least told him in person."

She was absolutely hysteric and I could feel the guilt rolling off of her. "Well if it hadn't been for Alice we wouldn't even have know" she screamed between sobs

"DON"T YOU DARE BLAME ALICE!" I roared "She was only doing what Edward asked her to do."

"Don't act like you care" she screeched "As long as Alice is ok you don't care what happens"

"Rose" Emmett said, slightly disgusted, placing a hand on her shoulder " We all care about every one of them, and you know it. I know you're upset but you can't just say stuff like that"

"I can say what I please" she yelled "Besides, do you hear him denying it!"

"I care more for Alice then I have ever cared for anyone in my entire existence, it's true. But do not delude yourself into thinking that I would be content if only she returned. Whether you like it or not Bella is also part of this family and she and Edward are extremely important to me" I bellowed before dropping onto the couch with the tiny silver cell phone in my hand.

Emmett dragged Rosalie into the kitchen to attempt to her before any more damage was done. I felt terrible for the things I had said to her, all but the last thing. Truthfully it was her fault and she knew that, but I was simply rubbing it in out of spite.

.

.

_**RPOV**_

"He's right" I sobbed into Emmett's chest as he held me tight "This is all my fault"

"No, it isn't" he lied "You're both just worried. He knows as well as you do that you didn't mean what you said"

"But if it wasn't for me, Edward would not have gone to Volterra" I sobbed harder

"Yes he would" Emmett said stroking my hair "He would have read it in any of our minds as soon as he came home"

I knew that he was only trying to help, but I knew that it was my fault. We all knew that it was my fault. If I had just done as Alice had asked and not said anything until she knew for sure, none of this would have happened.

Edward would not be in Italy on a suicidal mind track, and Alice and Bella would not have had to go after him. Jasper was wrong about one thing though, I didn't hate Bella, I hated the choice she was making.

_**.**_

_**.**_

The last thing Alice had said to me was that she loved me and she would always love me. She promised that everything would turn out fine, but how could I be sure. I was never sure of anything until I met her and I was never one hundred percent unless she was with me. She was my light and my life and I knew that, like Edward, if anything ever happened to her I would find a way to join her. I could not bare to live again without her, as I had done for so many long years. I can't even imagine what my existence would have been like without her. She was to me what Esme was to Carlisle, what Rosalie was to Emmett, and what Bella was to Edward. She belonged by my side.

Emmett had calmed Rosalie slightly but I could still feel an extraordinary amount of despair and guilt coming from them. Esme and Carlisle were sitting hand in hand in the love seat in from of me. Esme was devastated at the thought of losing three of her children, she considered Bella just as great a loss as Alice and Edward, and I must say that I agreed completely. The thought that any one of them would not return, or perhaps all of them, was plaguing us all and it was taking every last shred of my control not to end my suffering now.

As if god himself was listening the silver phone buzzed in my hand and a whipped it open and up to my ear.

"Alice?" I demanded

"Yes, Jasper it's me" she said softly. Her voice was like music to me.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine" she assured me

"And Bella and Edward"

"Their here and their both fine. I was afraid Bella was going to slip into shock, but she seems ok now. We're on a plane about four hours away" she said

"Thank god" I breathed out. "Hang on a second"

I turned to everyone else. Rosalie and Emmett hand come back in at the sound of the phone. "They are all fine and their on their way. They should be at the airport in a few hours"

"Alice?" I said into the phone

"I'm still here Jazz" she said

"You're sure you're OK" I asked seriously

"Yes" she said "And if you ever think of ending your life, EVER again I'll kill you myself"

"I would never have done it" I said "I don't think I'm strong enough"

"You are" she assured me "But don't you dare try it"

"With you safe there is no need" I told her

"I love you" she said

"I love you too. We'll be at the airport waiting for you" I said

"Alright, see you soon" she said

"Alright"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


End file.
